User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Top 10 Things i hope they add in Happy Tree Friends!
(Yo guys, ya know, i did this blog which is about TEN STUFF i would like to see to be added in HTF, i wish the creators to do it, anyway and after all of course IF i worked on the show, i would of course add those stuff of course, the cool things i add and such... Welp, without wasting time, let's see what i would add! Here We Go:) 10: Truffles having a bigger role (Well yeah, most of the time, the times we sees him is just appearances by cameos and such everywhere, he rarely does anything at all! If i worked on the show then, his time would come. So he would be a rich, spoiled brat/bully but somewhat friendly? Welp, he might be a stalker who wants to kill the other characters, tho most of all, he hates Lammy and Mr. Pickels of course because they won "Vote or Die" and Truffles of course is mad as heck, but yeah, not sure if Truffles is a villain or not btw, but i wish him to get MORE personalities!) 9: Handy surviving often (Yes often, Handy DOESN'T survive often, so that is what i mean with often, i want Handy to get better chances to survive, Handy getting better chances means: Often alive. But of course SOMETIMES Handy still dies, but i just want him to get some survivals, ya know, his surviving list is very small isn't it?) 8: References (Welp, (References as in other media added in the show!) there are many references seen in Happy Tree Friends, but still, i still think they could add more references since it is funny, not sure which btw but it would be nice if there was more!) 7: OC's being added in the show (That's right, if the creators would allow our OC's and make episodes with them in them. And if they like mine, tho mine OC's aren't maybe that great? But not sure if they would allow, they did allow some after all in "A Vicious Cycle" and "Pet Peeve" but still, they just had cameos JUST like Truffles tho, but they was more seen and they isn't hard to spot however. But hey, wouldn't it be nice to see OC's then? It would uh... Would make the town more huge if more of them lives there eh?) 6: Toothy having more Starring Roles (Yeah, Toothy have only been in "Autopsy Turvy" in TV Series but still, it was just a prank and it was "Double Whammy Part 2" So... Yeah so wasn't real, but Toothy was having minor roles often, i ain't kidding, he got minor roles often and rarely Starring Roles, so still, IF they then do TV Series Season 2 then they HAVE to add Toothy for real but idk WHAT he would do, any uh... Ideas people?) 5: Adding new species to the show (Ok, idk if this counts as 7: or not, but still, it is like number 7, because about new characters, so yeah, i would like to see more of the cast's species tho, but the cast's new species would be cool too, but yes we got many OC's that is MAYBE all species that exists, and some species that isn't real, but yes, as number 5 says, add new species to the show, if creators likes the fifth idea... But i doubt they plan to, i would plan btw!) 4: Nutty becoming a hero (Yes that's right, because as far as i know, at least SO much as far... Nutty is often portrayed as an antagonist, and if he so far is a hero, yes, he ISN'T a villain, he is very kind, but candy and sugar makes him crazy, so still, i want him to have an episode where he helps other characters of course, maybe even save their lives, for example, since he seems to be Sniffles' best friend, Nutty would be able to defeat The Ants IF they ever comes back and tortures Sniffles tho, Nutty would be able to do anything, but now be sure to not have candy and/or sugar around, or else he will lose his focus!) 3: Ships becoming real (Ok of course, of course, ahem, i say of course since i am NOT a crazy fanboy tho, but i DO want some ships to happen, for example, i pretty sure wants Cuddles and Giggles to be seen often together, tho yeah, i may sounds like crazy here if i want it to happen, but i can't help it, they DO look cute together imo, and another example for this then, how about Flaky and Flippy together? Tho it is JUST because people won't have to complain it won't happen, and if it happen, people COULD be happy, but still, so far, Handy and Petunia IS canon together then, so... Why not more mostly uh love? *Shrugs* Of course it is possible?) 2: Sniffles winning over The Ants (Oh yeah, of course if ya see my blogs often, ya of course is aware i HATE how The Ants have to torture Sniffles so much, and Sniffles obviously tries to eat them but STILL, he is an anteater, not an elephant! Idk if they eat anything else after all! And IF The Ants ever returns, i rlly want the creators to give Sniffles a chance to win, sure he did only once in "Blast From the Past" but still, that is The Ants only minor roles, The Ants are maybe removed from the show and i THINK that the creators notice how far they killed Sniffles in "Tongue in Cheek" so i think Sniffles got LESS painful deaths in current episodes even IF i am right guys? Right? And yes if The Ants ever returns as said, please Mondo, let Sniffles win, Sniffles gets brutally murdered TOO much otherwise!) Honorable Mentions: 11: Mr. Pickels dies often 12: The Mole surviving often like the older episodes 13: The Creators doing episodes based on our fanmade episodes 14: Crossover Episodes 15: More Happy Tree Friends Video Games 16: A special episode which is longer then usual 17: New Bad Guys 18: Splendid being able to fix stuff in a "Splendid" way 19: Fliqpy failing to kill Lumpy again 20: Russell and Mime becoming a duo 21: The Characters being able to talk (I know it won't happen, but still!) And number one is:... TV SERIES SEASON 2! (Yes that's right, i want The TV Series to get a Season 2, for example, so Toothy can FINALLY get a REAL Starring Role, he don't have too many Starring Roles tbh, but still, yes i love The TV Series, they have the perfect length to be "Episodes" Imo, Internet Episodes btw are "Shorts" since they isn't as long, but still they is classic too, so yeah, about Season 2, they could add many stuff, maybe even those stuff i added already in this list tho eh? And i would even like to see some stuff in the movie maybe, like to eh... Ok idk but i would see those stuff if they was added welp, and i would enjoy a Season 2 since The TV Series is my favorite season so yes!) Well guys, well yeah what do ya agree with me? Anything ya agree with me? And ya may do your own list too then, if ya want to, but yes then, those are the stuff i wish would happen, what stuff is you wishing would happen? I would make those happen but i can't make the stuff since i don't work for Mondo, oh welp IF i was to, but anyway, welp hope ya enjoyed! Thanks for reading! Bye! Category:Blog posts